Penance
by andyblackcl0ud
Summary: Seth has to pay for his mistakes the hard way. Roman will make damn sure of that. WARNING: HEAVY BDSM, BLOODPLAY, EXTREME SEXUAL ACTS


Seth had done some pretty awful things in his life. He wanted Roman and dean to be hurt. He wanted to have power over them, and anybody else who stood in his way. He wanted to be the lingering thoughts, the thing that wouldn't let his former brothers sleep at night. He wanted them to feel as sick to their stomach as he always did. Being cold blooded with his actions and words became so natural to him, his passionate hatred bubbling over. Seth couldn't sit back and let Roman and Dean be happy together without him. He was determined to stay in their lives, even if it meant being an insufferable pain in both their asses.

This night was no different, at least Seth thought. Another night of him weaseling his way into Dean's life, reminding Dean of what he once had, what he lost. However, since Dean won the belt at MITB, the title had given Dean some sort of immunity to Seth's antics. Dean had finally won. He was at the top of the mountain, and seeing dean dance around with that belt in front of his face was proof of that. Seth could only stand with his arms folded and his face distorting into a bitter grimace. No longer was Dean going to entertain Seth with a game of cat and mouse. He wasn't going to jump at the opportunity to beat Seth into a living pulp, blinded by the rage only a jilted lover could feel. However, there was one man who wasn't out of the picture. Seth was out to get Roman too.

Dean was broken and all he could do was beg for Seth like a fish needed water. Seth relished it, the need to be wanted, the reason why someones life could go into complete chaos, knowing he was the only one who could go in and fix it, and fuck did he want to. He wanted to just run back to Dean and be home in his arms again, but he couldn't. Not since Roman decided to pull his shit-eating self righteous superman bullshit and pick up the pieces. Seth knew he had no place back there again. Roman was second-rate, and deep inside his stoic disposition, he himself echoed that idea. He was a rebound, a replacement. He gave dean what he needed, he took care of his boy... but what about what Dean really wanted? Roman managed to give Dean happiness however, to the point it made Seth's stomach tense up in knots. The only consolation Seth had was knowing that no matter how much Roman cared for Dean, there was always going to be that empty hole in Dean's heart only Seth could feel. It infuriated Roman. He knew Dean needed that toxic man, like he needed air to breathe and Seth was his air.

Seth decided to knock down Roman a peg or two. Roman had already taken the belt that he had never lost, only to have Dean steal it from under both their noses. If he couldn't have the belt, at least he could have the power to break Roman, and a suspension wasn't going to get in the way of that. Roman could have easily just surrendered, he was hurt, but Roman wouldn't dare let Seth beat him again. They may have been opposites in almost every way, but Roman's ego was about just as big as Seth's and he refused to back down. He wanted Seth to feel every inch of his rage. However, all he could do was lay in the ring, defeated by Seth. At least Dean got the belt, which was somewhat of a relief, because he had to admit, Dean deserved it. There was no closure though. All he could do was leave and hang his head in shame, owning up to bitter failure yet again.

Roman could only be a spectator, sitting at home anxiously watching how events unfolded between his former brothers as his daughter played in the other room. His heart swelled with pride seeing Dean so giddy, soaking in the joy of the crowd with the belt draped over his shoulder. He wished he could celebrate with him, but Dean was happy for once, and that was all Roman could ask for. There was a bittersweet feeling, knowing that Dean was happy, but it wasn't because of him. Did Dean really need him? He felt solace in the fact that Dean wasn't going to keep that belt on him for long. Roman's pride would make sure of it. All the defeated man could do for now though, was wait for his suspension to be over and go into Battleground better than ever.

This night though, Seth decided to take things too fucking far. He watched Seth smash his lover's head into cinder blocks, he watched Seth pin him for the title using a contract he never even deserved to begin with. However, at this time that Roman had absolutely fucking nothing, Seth had to rub salt into every damn wound. Roman did what he could. He manned up and owned it. He admitted he fucked up, because that's all he can ever do, is admit he's failed. Seth wasn't going to let Roman have any sort of peace about this though. Roman felt Seth's words go through him like a hot knife. It felt like someone knocked the breath out of his chest. No friends... it was something that ate at Roman since Seth put the chair to his back that fateful night. Roman knew he was alone from that day on and he could be stoic and ice cold all he wanted, but fuck if he didn't feel lonely at night. The crowd booed the very notion that he even had fans. Roman didn't usually care what all the middle aged drunk men in that crowd thought, but it wasn't the best feeling in the world knowing that he would just work and work like Vince's puppet, only to get zero damn respect. Roman wasn't going to go binge drink or take a shit ton of pills like Dean. He wasn't going to punch every wall or mirror until his knuckles were a bloody mess and collapse into a pile of sobbing mush. He was going to do what he always did, swallow it in, let it burn slowly in the recess of his body. He was going to carry that chip on his shoulder.

If he had no friends and no fans, then fucking be it. He didn't need anyone. He never did. He could just convince himself of that and enter the ring unfazed. However, there was one thing Roman was never going to sit back and accept. He refused to let that little brother... that little bitch have any sort of power over him. Seth was weak, he was insecure. He was a damn parasite that could only thrive off of Dean or Roman's misery. Roman was not going to let Seth take away what little pride he had left.

The suspension went by faster than Roman had expected. He passed most of his time by exercising at the gym, the idea of beating Seth into a bloody pulp giving him all the motivation he needed. He had finally arrived at his hotel, ready for his big match tomorrow night at Battleground. He checked in and went up to his room in the third floor, but as he got ready to pull out the room key and noticed someone a few feet away from him in the hallway. Probably some other wrestler on the roster was staying here, he assumed. As the man walked closer, Roman did a double take at the tan, dark haired figure behind him. He locked his steel-colored eyes in view with the other man's beady obsidian eyes. The mans fuzzy bread contorted into a shit-eating grin, and Roman was pretty much having a stare-down with Seth right now.

Roman threw Seth into the wall immediately, his head smacking against the drywall. Seth didn't get back up just yet, he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Roman, getting amusement from Roman's unbridled rage and was proud that his words had struck a chord within Roman. A nasal chuckle escaped Seth's lips. That condescending Waluigi laugh that drove Roman up a wall at how annoying it was. As Seth tried to crawl up on his hands and knees to get back up, Roman kicked him in the ribs. Seth fell over to his side, curling up and blinking away tears. Roman was so angry he was literally snarling, each breath he took was like a huge growl.  
"Did I make you mad Rome?" Seth asked smiling like a fucking masochist. He was getting some sick pleasure out of this.  
"Shut your fucking mouth Rollins... or better yet let me shut it for you."  
Seth swallowed. He didn't know what Roman exactly meant by that, his face was as blank and emotionless as ever. When Roman was always just vague and ominous like this, it pissed Seth off entirely. He tried to get back onto his feet again, only to have Roman kick him hard in the shin, like a steel axe going through the sensitive area. Roman had huge feet and in his heavy boots, they were no joke. He immediately feel back down, only to feel the boot again, this time stomping him into the abrasive carpet below, his nose immediately smashed against the floor. He tried to breathe in his now oozing and swollen nose, trying to get enough oxygen to get back up as he heard a beep and the click of Roman's door unlocking. The pain left his head throbbing and burning as he tried to breathe, but Roman grabbed Seth and pulled him up by the hair.

Roman slammed the door open and still holding him by his hair, Roman threw him onto the floor again. Wrestling was one thing, but Roman was actually *beating* this shit out of him, seeing Roman unhinged, fighting to assert dominance was such... a turn on. It was the same fury and chaos that made Roman the Shield's enforcer. It was the same fury that could either make you feel like you were about to be torn into pieces and not able to put yourself back together just right, but it was that same intensity in which Roman loved and protected what was his. The last time Seth saw Roman this angry was when he returned to beat Triple H senseless with that TV monitor and it took 5 men to get him off Hunter. However, Seth's insecurity, his starving ego, was not going to let this fucking placeholder, for his belt, for his ex lover, dominate him. Seth was going to go out kicking and screaming and Roman enjoyed that challenge. He looked up at Roman, his nose bleeding and his eyes puffy and full of fear, lust, and bitterness. It was so beautiful, he could frame it.

Seth wasn't sure about this, his common sense kicked in and he knew letting Roman fight him and possibly end up fucking his brains out before a huge main event match was a terrible idea. It was a stupid, fucked up idea and he calmly got back up as Roman angrily threw his suitcase next to the bed and started unpacking his shit, practically throwing it around in anger. This bought Seth enough time to calmly get up, dust himself off and try to smooth his hair back with his palm. He was limping on one leg, since the one Roman kicked was swollen and throbbing. He knew now his ego was nothing compared to the storm brewing in Roman,  
"Roman... I'm s-sorry okay, I'll just..."  
Roman turned around and walked up to Seth, standing tall above him, making Seth feel tiny. He finally stood only an inch away, his breaths hot on Seth's face and his deep musky scent filling Seth's nostrils. The look in Roman's eyes chilled him to the bone. They were an icy gray and Seth was too busy staring into Roman's eyes as Roman marched to the door and slammed it. He turned to Seth and pushed him onto the bed, Seth falling backwards and just sinking there as Roman looked down at him like a hungry lion would its prey.

"Earn your fucking forgiveness baby boy. Show me how fucking sorry you are you slut." The words went right to Seth's cock and then he realized he was already half hard from Roman manhandling him. His cock twitched at the humiliation of Roman calling him a slut. Seth's face turned from one of frustration and fear, to surrender and submission. It only made blood pump faster to Roman's nether regions. Seth knew he was a slut, he was worthless and that's why he had to give up on them. He wanted to show he wasn't needy but all those lonely nights, he ached for them like an itch that wouldn't go away. He could win all the belts, he could be the face of Raw, but he was never going to be good enough was he?

"Well you were talking all that shit earlier, but now you're out of things to say, huh Rollins?" Roman grabbed Seth, squezzing his jaw between his powerful fingers, pulling Seth up to look at him.  
"Still nothing to say baby boy? Okay then, knees. Now."  
No. Seth still wanted to fight, you can't just make "the man" kneel and suck your cock that easily. Seth stood up off the bed and folded his arms at Roman in defiance. It only lasted a fraction of a second as he felt a fist practically dislocate his jaw. The punch's impact was so hard, his teeth bit the inside of his cheek and his mouth was pooling with blood. He was gasping, his nose and mouth now dripping blood. Seth was back on the floor with the strength of Roman's punch and he looked back down at Seth with that ever deadly stare. He unbuttoned his pants and his length basically jumped out for Seth to only look up at in shock.  
"Put that mouth to use you stupid bitch." Seth felt like a bitch. He felt stupid for thinking he could overpower Roman. He was broken and it was liberating. He was going to be Roman's fuck toy to be used and he was ready to please him. He gently put his busted lips around the tip of Roman's cock, precum already dripping into his mouth.  
He looked up at Roman, the need for Roman's shelter and stern hands on him, punishing him.

He started to gingerly lick at the head, eliciting a soft groan from Roman. He wanted to worship Roman, worship his cock like Roman had always deserved. After a tentative lick along Roman's veiny tan shaft, Roman had enough of the introductions. He wasn't going to make this easy, not by a long shot. "Enough with the teasing you fucking bitch." He pulled away from Seth and there was a large thwack as Seth felt a crack in his jaw as if it was slapped out of place. There was a red handprint on his cheek and his head was throbbing, his ears were pounding and ringing and his blood was boiling with fear, he let down Roman again, fuck he wanted to be a good little slut for Roman and he couldn't do that. He started whimpering and before he could even have the satisfaction of sobbing, Roman pulled him by his brown locks and shoved his whole length into Seth's bloody, bruised mouth. He didn't give Seth time to try breathing again, he just fucked Seth's throat mercissely. Seth looked up at him with a look of such innocence and sincerity and part of Roman could just easily stop this and give Seth the love he really needed, but now wasn't the time.

He did decide to at least give Seth a gentle pet on his hair as Seth gagged and choked on him, the vibrations going straight to Roman's core as he kept thrusting balls deep down Seth's throat. Seth's eyes were trusting, he had given Roman full control and for once Roman felt like he was actually doing something right, giving his boy what he needs. Seth wanted Roman to shelter him, to take care of him. Seth held out, he took his punishment so good. Roman knew he would cum soon if he didn't stop and his shaft was a saliva coated, bloody mess. Seeing Seth's blood on his cock gave Roman the closure he needed. However Roman came down from his high and noticed Seth had started rutting against his boot. That pathetic needy cock, ready to make a mess all over his skinny jeans.

Roman immediately pushed Seth off him and Seth realized what he had done. "Roman, I'm s-sorry, didn't realize..." Roman threw him up against the wall, making his back burn with the painful slam. Seth was sputtering out any kiss ass apology to make Roman go easy on him, but Roman wasn't going to take pity on him. Instead, he gave Seth an animalistic, almost predatory stare. " THAT'S SIR TO YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME ROMAN. I guess you're a stupid slut, huh? Did I fucking say you could get any pleasure? Do you deserve any pleasure?" Seth looked up at him, with fear in his eyes. He grabbed Seth up off the floor by the hair. "I said, answer me." He tugged harder on Seth's hair, he was just limp, being held up painfully by his hair at this point. "No sir... I don't deserve any pleasure... I'm a stupid slut..."  
"Good boy. That's what I like to hear. Now hurry up and strip for me before I get bored and go to Dean." Those words struck Seth as hard as Roman's punches did and Seth struggled and managed to get up onto the bed and undress as Roman stripped as well. "Hands and knees bitch." Seth loyally complied.

Roman shoved his fingers into Seth's mouth, and Seth managed to start weakly sucking on them as they put strain on his painful jaw. Roman was fingerfucking his mouth for a good 30 seconds until Roman felt his fingers were slick enough. He then went to Seth's ass. All the rehabbing and extra crossfit really paid off. Seth's ass was round and perky, Roman was practically drooling. Seth felt a warm lick along his entrance and was whimpering. He wanted to buck into the wet muscle that was spreading him open, but he didn't want his master to get angry again. He let Roman devour him, feeling his beard rubbing against the soft skin around his entrance. Seth still tasted just as good as him and Dean had remembered. So sweet and tangy. Roman was sloppily licking at his entrance and then used his tongue to impale Seth's puckered hole and Seth was whimpering as Roman's tongue wrecked him. He was already drooling precum onto the linen sheet below him. He had to hold back any urge to just rut onto the bed and cum right there. Just as Seth was on cloud 9, Roman pulled back, leaving a trail of spit from his lips to Seth's ass. Seth whimpered at the loss of contact until he felt Roman's finger press at his entrance.

Roman had prepped him good enough, his fingers were still moist and Seth's ass was nice and wet for him. He pushed a finger in and Seth immediately arched his hips back to take in more, he needed Roman so bad. Roman immediately slapped his asscheek, seeing the round glute jiggle as a red handprint was left on it, but then he slid a second finger in and began scissoring and stretching Seth. Seth was moaning like a needy whore at this point, all dignity thrown out the window. "Sir, so fucking good, more, fuck me more, such a whore for you... fuck!" Seth cried out as a third finger was added and another slap against his ass, on the opposite cheek. Roman then decided Seth earned a little praise. "Such a good whore for your master, taking my fingers in your tight little ass, gonna be so good for me." His voice was warm like molasses and Seth hadn't heard that in so long. Not since their passionate nights spent making love at their prime as tag team champions. He was then pulled out of his thoughts with a fourth finger and a painful burn rippling through his spine and he was trying to adjust and the pain ebbed to pleasure. Roman gave a deep chuckle because he wasn't done yet. "Seth, gonna be a good baby boy and take my whole fist?" He spat on Seth's entrance to lubricate it more and his entrance was already red and tight, a stretched ring around his knuckles as his pinky finally weaseled its way in. He gave Seth some seconds to adjust then his knuckles went in and Seth couldn't even moan, the pain was fucking bliss and he was panting and sobbing as Roman started thrusting his fist, gently flexing his wrist as knuckles pressed against the inner walls of Seth's ass. Seth was being overstimulated and he was one stroke away from cumming, he was trapped and all he could do was rely on Roman to carry him through this. It gave Seth an odd sense of safety.

Roman started to slowly make his way out of the vice grip on his fist. "Roll over." He gave the command in a cold voice, not wanting to make Seth feel too loved, he hadn't earned that and this was punishment. Seth rolled over, legs spread and hole gaping slightly. Roman walked over to the nightstand and grabbed something. Seth assumed it was a condom, his ass was still twitching from the huge intrusion. It was shiny and metal and it was a fucking razor. Roman always saved them in the rare occasion Vince permitted him to blade in the ring. Seth just sunk into the bed, gripping the sheets with dear life. "Fuck." Roman crawled on top of him and began gently nibbling and suckling at his collarbone, razor in hand. Then something in Roman snapped and he sank his teeth into Seth immediately, making Seth scream. Roman knew Seth's safe word and he hadn't gotten that lost in his lustful desire to do anything Seth didn't consent to. "Green," Seth mumbled, crying. His cock was so red and painful, all this pain turning into the ultimate pleasure. He then felt a sting going across his collarbone as Roman began to slice a superficial cut across his pec, barely missing his nipple. Tiny red droplets formed almost immediately and roman lapped at the coppery fluid hungrily, he wanted to taste all of Seth. He then went down to suck at Seth's nipple, coating the pink taut nub with spit and blood. Seth was wincing and moaning as Roman gently nibbled at his nipple, aggressively suckling on it, being edged so fucking close.

Roman then made another cut parallel to the previous one, careful and precise, almost surgical. He squeezed at it, producing a good amount of blood to coat his fingers, the tips of his fingers coated red with Seth. Seth looked up in fascination, lust, and horror. Roman started to lube himself... with the red substance, enjoying the sticky red fluid coagulating on his shaft, the power rushing to his head like an ultimate high. Fuck this was the best punishment he could ever give Seth and after Seth being able to trust him with his own blood, Seth had proven himself worthy again. He shoved his fingers into Seth's hoarse throat and tasting his blood on Roman's fingers was fucking ambrosia and he loved that he could share this moment with his master, his soon to be again-lover. Roman lined up his cock with Seth's stretched entrance and Seth gave him a look of utmost respect and trust and Roman slid himself inside Seth, so tight and flexible, squeezing around him immediately. "Fuck me, please sir, please!"

"Mmm... you want daddy to make you feel good? Think you've been a good whore for me?" Roman was letting Seth call him daddy, a privilege he thought only Dean had. "Yes daddy sir, please daddy, I've been so good for you always a good whore for daddy!" Roman contemplated letting him squirm and whimper as he was full but Roman wasn't moving. Then he pulled all the way out and buried himself balls deep again. Seth was already moaning and Roman didn't care that Seth was moving up against him like a needy slut, he was so lost in fucking Seth senseless at this point. He started to rhythmically ram into Seth, his long thick cock perfectly hitting Seth's prostate and Seth was so close on the edge again. "Mmmm wanna cum baby boy? Want daddy to reward you?"

"Yes daddy please, want to cum for you, you're so fucking good to me..." Roman gave him a smirk and Seth's heart sank into his chest as Roman pulled out and just chuckled. Seth was so sprung up so ready to coil and explode and his cock was literally twitching as precum was oozing out of his red needy cock. Roman flicked the tip with his forefinger and thumb, the sharp stinging pang making his oversensitive cock start to explode, but almost, his orgasm stopped midway and he felt a heaviness well up in him, his orgasm stopped and ebbing away painfully as a pathetic drop of cum dribbled out, his failed orgasm ruining him. "You're fucking lucky I was so kind to even let you have that, not after what you did, you dumb slut." Seth started whimpering and Roman grabbed him up by his hair before he could even react and with 3 sharp strokes he painted Seth's bloodied up face with his cum. Roman fished out his phone from his pants pocket and took a picture of the bloodied cum stained man with tears running down his face. "Dean's gonna love this." Before he got dressed in nothing but basketball shorts and his trademark Roman Empire t-shirt, he turned back. "Give me the best you got tomorrow in that ring... little brother." Seth collapsed into Roman's bed staying there for a good 20 minutes and wondering what this meant for him and Roman now that they were on Raw together.


End file.
